Reincarnated Reborn
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: "Never had she thought this could have happen to her. What have she done wrong?" Everyone betrayed her, and for that; the cost was her own life. So many years later she comes back...but how can this be? Want to know how? Come, read and you'll find out. Or you can just read the title, it might give you guys some hints ;)
1. Chapter 1- Gone too Soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon of anyway or kind, I just own this story.

**Enjoy! **

Serenity's POV

_Late 1800's_

I never thought this could happen to me.

I never thought my mate could be so cruel to me.

And _her_…

Never did I think she would betray me…her very _best_ friend.

I can see where her loyalty lies with us now.

Now that I am dying slowly deep inside the forest floor, where not too far from me is tied up Jedite trying to pull away from the sliver chains that is burning his skin alive to try and save me from death, even though it is already too late for me, me and my…_child_.

I try to gasp for air but instead I start to choke on my own blood. By my right eye line of vision I can see those _hunters_ put on their trousers back on after they…had their way with me. I could hear them laugh drunkenly.

"Ay, that bitch was a great fucken lay" He laughed; stumbling a bit and the others nodded their heads in agreement then laughed out loud. Then the leader came out right in front of me with a gun and I can see him put a sliver bullet in the revolver of the gun and clicked back to place and pointed right at me forehead.

"Too bad the fucken bitch needs to die; bosses orders". He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry love; orders _are_ orders. Got to follow through or else we do not get paid, isn't that right boys" He called over his shoulders and the other shouted with agreement. All I could do is just stare at him.

First my parents and my cousin Mina's parents because of rogues, and we get blamed for it and be bullied by the Alpha's son and his little group of his friends.

Then he does a 360 with me and says that he loves me and that he cares for me and all this sweet words that held no promise of a beautiful future together, and that isn't the worse part.

I gave myself to him. Body and _soul_.

Never did I think he would leave me for her…for Rei…for his soon-to-be-luna. That's right, his luna, his _mate_…his lover he had on the side and she knew, oh…she knew what I was to him and she did not care for I found out who started these stupid rumors about that it was my fault that Mina's and I parents are dead. Yes it was all her and of course Mina, Lita and even sweet Ami did not believe her, but the others did. Even the Alpha and Luna thought it was all true and they should have known better that it was not my fault. They were just at the wrong place; at the wrong time.

"Don't you dare pull the trigger, you sons of bitches. Because if you do I won't response you hear me, I won't response!" Jedite all but screamed at them with anger and hate in his eyes and then he faced me with sadness and pity, but I didn't need it because where I am going…I know my parents will be there; with their arms wide open to hug me. I knew that they won't hate me or pity me. I know that they will love me like they always did.

The men that was near Jedite kick him in the gut, "Shut up you stupid mutt" Jedite growled at him but didn't move.

Never did I ever thought the alpha would kick me out of the pack and then told me to never return just because I was "_lying_" by saying I was going to have a baby and that their son was the father. Thank you Rei for spreading those rumors that I was sleeping around and that it could anyone's pup. Now because of this I have become rouge and by doing so my child had also become rogue…well not anymore. Don't worry my sweet little child.

Mommy's coming to join you as well.

"Any last words?" The leader sneered at me, but I kept quiet. I had nothing else to say. And then…

_**Bang!**_

Jedite's POV

I just knelt there in shock.

"_Did they just?-_"

I just heard them shuffle away back to their horse and left in a hurry. When I couldn't hear their horses I pulled at the chains with all my might and then I broke the branches and crawled to her. Once I was by her side I couldn't look away. Her eyes were open; lifeless and glazed over. Her once red ruby lips turning blue and her skin turning so pale as snow for the lack of blood and her body.

"_Oh dear goddess, why?!_"

They just whipped her, they held her down and just whipped her while she begged and pleaded with them to stop; that she was with child and they were hurting the child. But they didn't care, all they ever cared just their own sick, twisted pleasure. I could still hear the screams she wailed in the forest. Out of pain, out of anger and out of pity and I howled.

I just howled the saddest howled of all.

RC; RB

Jedite didn't move one inch of Serenity's body. He just knelt there; grieving at the loss of a friend, and then he heard paws hitting the forest floor. He raised his head in the air to sniff and then he knew who was coming; Mina and she didn't come alone.

The alpha was with her as well.

Mina ran with her human form and just ran with her wolf strength and stopped at where Jedite was; fell to the ground at the sight before her.

"_Oh dear Goddess no_"

Mina shook her head in denial, this was not her cousin; _**this was NOT her cousin!**_

She gasped in anger and in shock. She just can't believe it was her.

"Oh dear goddess why?! WHY HER!?" She all but shouted. She looked up to the sky where the moon was and screamed with all her might that the ground shook with her.

"AHH…AHHH…_**AHHH!"**_

**So here is a brand new story. It was in my mind for quite some time and I thought I should give you guys at least something right? So please guys; R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon**

**And P.S. I will still continue with the other's I have so don't worry I just need a little more juice because for some reason every time I start a new chapter I get an idea for a new story or I hear a song and my mind starts racing with a new story. Yeah…sorry about that so yeah that's it I think.**

**Oh before I forget, did you guys see the new Sailor Moon?! Oh man I thought I was going to faint when I saw the two episodes and I can't wait for the third one on August 2 for Rei's chapter LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2- Everything comes to light

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon I'm just borrowing them for a moment but I do own the story plot so no stealing okay?**

**I hope you enjoy it **

_Late 1800's_

Endymion's POV

Something wasn't right

Something was off

I feel…_empty_ for some reason

As if something was lifted off my shoulders…off my _heart and soul_. I did not like the feeling that I was feeling and I can sense that I was not wrong because of the howl that went through deep in the forest. The warriors of the pack and my father, the Alpha shifted in their werewolf form and ran towards the sound but the weirdest thing Mina went them. Why would she go with unless it was about Serenity?

_No…it can't be about her_

_Can it?_

Then that was when I saw Ami's mother, the pack healer, run towards the border of the pack lines and that's when my stomach dropped. Jedite was carrying something or by the looks of it someone under that white sheet that was bloody. I just stood there and next to him was my father and on the other side was Mina and she looked so empty, so broken. The last time I saw her like that was when her parents were killed.

"No" I whispered hoarsely, "Please, _please_, don't let it be her, I beg of you Moon Goddess". I said under my breath. My mother was by my side and she had tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on her mouth and shook her head slowly side by side as if she was saying no. I slowly walked towards them as my father had tears in his eyes and Jedite…he didn't look as himself. He too looks broken; empty. Rei was by my side and she too looked shocked but confused then she looked at me and asked, "You don't think it is Serenity, do you?" She grabbed my arm softly but I shook her hand off.

"Don't be stupid Rei; she must be far from this pack. It must be some stupid wolf who went too far from the pack territory and got attacked".

She frown at my response, "If that is true, then why is Mina with them with that look on her face?" She questioned me. I had no answer and looked on where the pack healer and my father talked. Jedite and Mina walked on to the infirmary house where the injured wolves go. That's where I saw a blond strain of hair coming out of the bottom of the sheet and Rei gasped in horror. That's when I knew who it was; Serenity.

"_**Mate?" **_My wolf whimpers in distress.

I stood there with my face in shock and I held my breath. _Please tell me it is not true, please let it be all a dream_. Jedite just marched on with Mina in tow and I looked down on her hands and it was covered in blood; Serenity's blood.

My mate was dead so did that mean…_my child?_

_Dear Moon Goddess what have I done_?

**~RC;RB~**

Mina's POV

My cousin…my sister…my only **family**

I just can't believe it…not Serenity; please not her.

After everything she has been through since the death of our parents this had to happen. What has she done to _**ever**_ deserve this, it wasn't her fault; none of it was her **doing** and it was all the packs fault. Yes their fault, she was so kind, whether they were kind towards her or just be mean to her she never took it to heart she would always say, _"It is not their fault, they all have to grieve in some way and this is how. You'll see one day, one day everything will be different_". I don't think this is what she thought things would end for her, she saw the good in everything in life but I guess she now knows that things will never have a bright side to it. After what Rei and Endymion did to her and then what happened later; that was unforgiveable. Rei spreading those lies and then Endymion going along with her and then going behind their backs and use Serenity like that then tossing her to the side and when she announce that she was his mate and that she was expecting…he denied it, _**that bastard**_.

Rei went on to say that she was just saying that because she was jealous of the relationship they both had and since everyone just **love her** they believed her and then The Alpha asked who the father was and before Serenity could answer Rei jumped in and told everyone that it could be anyone's because she was sleeping with everyone that crossed her path. Serenity was outraged and shouted that it was a lie and looked towards her mate to help her but…_**he looked the other way**_. She was stun but I think it was the last straw that finally broke the camel's back. She just stood there; quiet and there everyone was shouting that she must be kicked out of the pack and without a second thought he banished her and her unborn child from the pack to never return. While everyone cheered, Jedite and I stood there as silent as she was. It was still fresh in my memory…

_Flashback…_

_I ran to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her while the pack still was cheering, "Serenity snap out of it and look at me" I whispered_ _harshly at her and she looked up. She looked so scared and heartbroken. She removed my hands from her shoulders and took them into hers and she smiled sadly at me and just said "_I'll be fine…our parents will look after me; you'll see…everything will come to light_"._ _Before I could say ask her what she meant by that the pack warriors roughly grabbed her and drag her out of the packs main house and I was about to go after them but Jedite held me back and said, "I'll watch after her, I'll protect her; that I can promise"._

_I nodded my head I saw him slip away from the crowd and into the shadow and I knew why he was doing this._

_Rei was his mate…and she rejected him._

_I think this was his was his of making things right for the both of them._

_At least he can fill the void of losing his mate to his best friend and why not with Serenity; at least she would understand what he is going through too._

_End of Flashback…_

Jedite was outside with me; setting next to me. I too understand his pain as well for I too have a confession to make…I too was rejected from my mate and he was second in command…Malachite.

"I should have sense them" Jedite said out of the blue. I looked at him confusedly; he looked towards me and repeated what he just said, "I should have sense them coming, I should have ran towards her and drag her from sight when I had the chance maybe then-", I put my hands on his shoulder and shook my head.

"It's not your fault, I too would have not sense them in fact they had no scent-"I was cut off when I heard Ami's mother gasp in horror. I ran inside and I saw her hunch over away from Serenity gasping for air she was about to fall until Jedite ran to her and held her up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she just shook her head and pointed at Serenity's body and she just said, "The child…the child!" She exclaimed. I went towards the fetus and then I was hunch over as well because it reeks but not of the smell…but of power.

"The child…that child is no ordinary pup. The pup is Alpha male"

"_-You'll see…everything will come to light_".

Well I'll be damn.

**RC;RB**

**Sorry for the LOOONG wait…my bad. So please R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon…I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3: A beginning of a new Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway shape or form that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, I just own plot of this story okay? Enjoy you guys **

Mina's POV

I stood there in shock that this pup, this _pup_ had this much power but yet…

"The pup is dead…but why this much power?" I asked hoarsely while The Healer stood up without Jedite's help.

"The pup was in the stages of developing. Once Serenity was on her final days before giving birth the Alpha power would be contained and controlled until the father deem it was time for the child to replace him as Alpha". We stood in silence trying to soak in the information until she spoke once again, "So…she was telling the truth; wasn't she?" She looked at me to confirm it. I nodded my head.

"Yes…it was lies that Rei fed to the Pack and the Alpha and Luna so she could look like the innocent one in all of this". I started towards the door with Jedite until Ami's mother spoke again.

"You do know I need to report this to the Alpha right?" She told me seriously. I looked at her sadly and nodded and left. Jedite followed me to my room and before I went inside I turned to Jedite, "Jed, I want to ask you something". He looked at me confused.

"What do you need to ask me?" I sighed and turned to him.

"If I were to leave the pack…would you come with me?"

**~R;R~**

Ami's Mother POV

I entered to the main Pack's house and I saw that everyone was inside waiting for the update; including my mate, my daughter and her friends, the Alpha and his mate with Endymion and _Rei_. I took on an emotionless mask and spoke.

"I have my report. She was uh…raped multiple times". I cleared my throat and at the corner of my eye I saw Endymion tense and Rei stumble a bit. I continued, "She was whipped up to the point where her organs started to show-", I stopped when I hear the pack and Luna gasp in horror, the Alpha's face was turning pale by the second. "But what had killed her was the silver bullet to the head". I ended it but I knew what the Alpha was going to ask.

"What of the child, healer?" I looked towards to Endymion and Rei because what I was about to say I wanted to look at their reaction.

"The child was male…the pup was male Alpha-"I stopped when the Alpha slammed his fist on the armchair in outrage.

"That is a lie!" He growled out. But I continued, still looking at Endymion and Rei.

"The Alpha male pup was only four months old; it still reeked of raw Alpha power." I hoarsely said but the angered of being lied to I shouted at my next leader of the pack, "When are you going to stop lying to your parents and tell them the truth Endymion; because I know it is _**your**_ child, because it did not just reek of just any Alpha power; it reeked of **YOUR** Alpha powers!" I shouted angrily and pointed at his direction. Everyone grasp in shock and horror at my confession. His father and mother turned to Endymion.

"Please…please tell me you did not reject your mate and your child as well. _Please_ tell me that my grandchild is not _**dead**_!" His mother shouted at him. His father walked out of the doors and walked straight to the Medical House. Not only did his mate run after him and I, but the rest of the pack as well. Endymion and Rei just stood there; in shock and worry. The Alpha went in along with the Luna then everything was silent then we heard it. The Alpha roared so violently that it shook the house and our poor Luna cried in horror and in agony. A few moments later the Alpha slowly walked out with his arms around his mate as tears streamed down their faces. The pack murmured with each other as the Alpha set his sight on his son and Rei as soon as they ran out when they heard the Alpha roar.

"Endymion…what have you done boy? **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BOY?!**" He shouted. Endymion walked towards the door entrance but then the Alpha grab his from the shoulders and threw him onto the open field where the pack trains. "ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" His mate had to hold him back.

"No please Damien, we had enough death for one night please." She begged him.

"Did you not see the body Gaia; did you not see what he has done, because of him and Rei and the false bull shit accusation, I sent her and our unborn grandchild to their death. DID YOU NOT SEE THEIR BODIES GAIA?!" He said angrily. She shook her head.

"But good would it do if you beat Endymion half to death?" She tearfully said. I decided to step in before the Alpha decided to do something else.

"If you do not mind, I would like to finish up with Serenity's body and also the child." I said. Alpha was still huffing and puffing in anger then left to the pack house with the rest of them in tow. Endymion was still lying on the ground and stood once he and I were alone. He walked into the Medical House, I slowly walked in and what I saw just made me want to cry even more for Serenity and the child. Endymion held onto Serenity's body with one and had his unborn son in the other as he wept. I did not say nor did I make any sudden movement. I stepped out of the house and stood outside waiting for him to finish.

At least I know now that he cared for Serenity…her and their son

**~R;R~**

Mina's POV

Once I have gotten a response from Jed, I was beside my open window looking out where the Medical House stood and heard and saw what had happen. I pushed myself away from the window once I saw the rest of the pack was heading back here. I walked out my room and quietly made my way to the Main room where the pack met for meetings and voting. I blended into the shadows so no one would see me and I could only see them. Alpha and the Luna sat in their seats as the others stood to hear him. I saw Endymion walk in the room, his father and his eye's met.

"Endymion, Rei…come before me." He monotone at them. Endymion and Rei slowly made their way in front of the pack, once there Alpha stood up and stepped towards them. Once he deems he was close enough he strike at him. Endymion slid across the floor. "How could you do this? To the pack, to your mother, to me…and worse of all your mate and son. Did not raise you right? Where did I and your mother go wrong boy?" He calmly said. Endymion looked at his father and wiped away the blood from the corner of this mouth. The Alpha looked at Rei and what surprised me was the he also strike Rei. She fell onto the floor hard. "And you. I saw you as the daughter I never had. I swore to your mother and father that I will always look after and take care of you but I guess you took advantage of my wife and I's kindness and you made us turn Serenity away from us and the pack; made her into a rouge which also made my grandchild into one as well." He looked at her as she looked down on the floor in shame and wiped the tears and blood away. "I will never forgive you Endymion and Rei. The two of you have brought shame onto this pack and what it stands for and worse of all I will never be able to forgive myself." He hoarsely said. Endymion stood up and looked straight at his father.

"Father I know what I have done was wrong-", He was interrupted by his father's growl.

"You know?" He asked in disbelief. "You know what, boy? You know NOTHING. You are 105 years old and you think you know everything? I am your father but most importantly I am your ALPHA." He angrily said. He made his way up to his chair and stood before his pack and gave his sentence. "Here in my order; Endymion and Rei, I will not throw you both to the dungeon or have you punished. For what has happened on this every night will forever be your punishment. You will live forever on with the knowledge that the death of Serenity and the child was both of your doing and will be known as the murders along with the men who raped her. May the moon Goddess may have mercy on your souls." The pack gasped and started to talk but I only stared at Endymion and Rei. They stood there still as stones.

I shifted a bit in my spot as the Alpha shouted at the pack to settle down. "Settle down everyone. Settle down!" The slowly settled as the Alpha looked onto the crowd. "Now as for the burial ceremony she will be buried next to her-", I loudly cleared my throat and everyone looked at my direction.

"Excuse me Alpha but that is not going to happen." The pack began to shout in protest. The Alpha raised his hand to motion the pack to stop talking and the noise immediately stop.

"Give me a reason why Mina. Why I should not bury your ONLY family next to your family?" He asked. I walked further towards everyone and I gave them my reason.

"In case you have not forgotten, Serenity was turned Rouge with her son in her womb and according to the pack laws it clearly states that; no rouge will ever be buried on or near pack territory, even if they were members of said pack. So in other words Serenity and her son will be buried somewhere else; far away from here." I looked at the pack. "I will be the person who will bury my only family away from the people she loved and cared about even though all of you treated her like the plague. No one else will know where she will lie; her and her son." The Alpha growled in anger, along with the Luna and Endymion.

"He is my grandchild. He is a-"

"A Rouge, Alpha. Your grandchild was a rouge. Once I have buried them both…Jedite and I are leaving the pack. For good." And with that I left the room as the pack began to shout again. I made my way outside towards the Medical House. Jedite was there standing by a cart with his and mine bags and there lying in the cart was a casket. He silently picks it up and brought it in the House to lay Serenity and her son in. The wind picked up a bit and a scent I did not turn around to know who it is. "Here to see us off Kunzite?" I turned and there he stood. He was 6'2 feet tall, sliver white hair that reached the middle of his back. He had broad shoulders, his face looked like it was carved by the gods and his _eyes_…his eyes are sliver like his hair but a bit darker. He stood there not saying a word but he did once I turned to face him.

"So you are going to leave everything and everyone you know; including me?" He said in his usually monotone voice. I shook my head at him, my head tilting a bit, my gaze sad.

"You rejected me remember? Then you forced me to accept it." I laughed in disbelief. "I did not want to and you knew I did not but I did it. You said that you would not want to mate with a woman like me; that I was brainless idiot, an air head, that I was not fit to be mated with a wolf like you. Did you know how much it hurt? I did not even say anything to Serenity because she had her own problems; I held it in for far too long and now." I began to cry, "Now I lost my one and only family, and I lost my mate too." Kunzite grabbed my hands and held it in his.

"You did not lose me Mina; you still have me." I shook my head and pulled my hands out of his grasp. "The day you rejected me was the day I lost you" I tearfully said. I heard Jedite come out and I quickly wiped my tears away and walked towards the cart and climb in. Jedite climbs in front and made the horse go forward, the cart jerked a bit but we were on our way. I looked back and I saw him just standing there, ever did he move then when I lost sight of him I looked into my bag I took a vile and drank the liquid and then gave some to Jedite he looked at me weirdly.

"It is to make out scent disappear." I explained. He jerked his head towards Serenity. "She has no scent; both her and the child." He nodded his head. It took was a while to get where I was going to bury her and then I saw it. It was dawn when I saw it and the sun was hitting it just right. I heard the water and then there it was. It a piece of paradise and not man nor wolf has ever been here. The cart jerked to a stop and I slowly with the help of Jedite got off the cart and looked around me. "It has been awhile." I murmured to myself as Jedite got the shovel and looked for a good spot for her. Everything here was so green and bright, the birds were chirping, the water was so clean and clear that you can see the bottom of it and the fishes as well. I heard Jedite began to dig then I made my way to Serenity. I gently open the casket and there she was, still in her bloodily clothes and her son lying on top of her. I looked into my bag and pulled out Serenity's favorite pink dress, you can tell that it was her favorite thing to ear because the color of the dress was already fading. I also pulled out some baby clothes that she sewed for him, a blanket and a little hat that she knitted as well. I slowly and gently began to undress and redress her.

Once I was done dressing them both, I combed her hair with my fingers like I always did. I dug into my dress pocket and pulled out her and mine necklace that our parents gave us on our 5th birthday. It was beautiful yet simple design; hers had an 'S' and mine had an 'M'. I put hers in my pocket and I placed mine around her neck.

"This is for you not to forget me and me not to forget you Serenity. So you will always know I am always with you and you are with me; even in death." I laughed tearfully. I pulled away and just looked at her. Her golden silver hair fanned out around her; with her favorite dress on and there lying on her stomach with her arms across loosely on its little body was her little boy. He looked peaceful with his little hat on that is just too big for his head and the blanket too big for him as well. He was all dressed in white.

"Are you finish, Mina?" I heard Jedite ask. I nodded my head still looking at her. I heard him make his way to the cart and helped me put the lid back over the casket. I began to lift the casket then I decided to help him. "You do not have to help me Mina." He grunted.

"I would feel much better if helped bury Serenity Jedite so please let me." I breathlessly said. He nodded and then we gently lower her down in the ground. Once it there I saw that he buried her around some rose bushes. I made my way to one of the rose bushes as Jedite began to fill up the hole. Morphing my nails into my wolf nails I cut two beautiful full bloomed red roses. I gently and slowly began to cut off the thorns on the steams and once done I made my way to her grave as Jedite patted the dirt, placed the two roses on her grave; one for her and one for my nephew.

"I will never forget you Serenity. You are my sister, even in death." I whispered hoarsely. I turned and made my way where Jedite stood by the cart waiting for me. He helped me into the cart then climbed over to the driver seat. He grab the reins and looked over to me; My gaze was where Serenity was, he asked, "Where to now Mina?" without moving my gaze I just simply said.

"Wherever we can start all over again."

**Sorry I took forever to write and thank you guys so much for waiting for this story but I did it, so I hope you guys like it, Please R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think and I will catch you guys on the flip side. **


	4. Chapter 4: We meet again

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 and I want to thank the following people who read, reviewed and favorited this story:**

CowabungaBabe95, **j3nn,** frotothelimit, **dragonlover332, **TropicalRemix, **eltigre221, **IrishDreamer4, **pizzigri, **The Forgotten Rose, **Puffgirl1952, **Guest, **MaximumRideTwilightLover, ** 1019, **freewolves1, **techi590, &amp; **SkylerKnight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway shape or form that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, I just own plot of this story okay? Enjoy you guys **

_New York, 2008_

Mina's POV

It almost 100 or more years since Serenity's passing and us leaving the pack to make something of ourselves. Jedite has been in two wars since then; World War II and the Vietnam War. Jedite later on went to school and became a Multimillionaire in making and selling high security systems for the rich and famous and having military grade body guard as well. I was as all women in the 1900's, 20's, 30's, 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's and up until now where we can work with the men, fight alongside with them, go to school with them and just considered somewhat equal. After all this time I have not gone to school in case someone might get curious as to why I still look the same.

So now in the 21st Century I decided that I might as well get a diploma and a college degree. We were living in New York for almost our entire lives before we had to move to the mid-west so people would forget about us, we own the land now and made into a well working ranch so when we need to let our wolves free, it is there waiting.

I was looking for my dorm room at the NYU campus when I crashed into a body was also not paying attention. I sort of stood up when I saw a hand reaching out to help me up, and that's when I heard that sweet voice, that sweet soothing voice.

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" I looked up and then I gasped in horror. There offering to help me was none other than Serenity; smiling at me, her long blond light golden hair flowing around her. She was dressed in a light colored pink sweater dress with black leggings and on her small feet some well-worn black ballet flats. I was wearing a short black and white Gingham shirtdress, with also black leggings. I also had on black and white open-toe Glitter Slingback High Heel Sandal; it was 5½ inches and the platform is an inch and a half. My hair was up in a tight bun and my makeup was done to perfection while she did not need any, just like back then. She giggled at my dumbstruck expression.

"Miss, are you okay or do you want me to get the nurse?" She asked. I shook my head no and stood up with her help. While she was looking at the floor in case we both dropped something, I just stared at her.

"_**How is this even possible? How is she here, alive and healthy?**_" I internally said. She smiled and then looked at me and tilted her head then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Miss?" She waved her hand in my face. "Hey miss are you okay?" I shook my head out of my thoughts. I smiled.

"I am so sorry you had to witness that." I stretched out my hand. "Hi my name is Mina, and you are?" I asked as I felt my hands shake at the thought of feeling my cousin once more.

She smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. "My name is Serena Barnett." She took my hand and shook it; I nearly fainted in shock and joy.

"Please to meet you Serena." She looked at me weirdly.

"I'm sorry…have we met before? You look somewhat familiar to me." I froze; what should I answer her.

I cleared my throat and lied through my teeth, "No, no we have not met before. I am new here in New York; I am from the mid-west you see." I she nodded somewhat sadly and pulled her hand away.

"Oh," She said quietly. She laughed half-heartily. "Sorry I'm being so awkward towards you, I'll just leave you alone now." She turned around and took a step and I did something crazy. Before she took another step I quickly turned her around and hugged her. She gasps surprised at my action but after a few moments, she hugged me back. I nearly cried but I hoarsely said, "Don't go. Please don't leave me Serena." She laid her head on my holders and giggled.

"All you had to do is ask Mina, you weirdo."

**~R; R~**

After the hug, Serena and I exchange information and saw that she was in the same dorm room as I and I was so happy at the thought of sharing a room with her again. After we moved our boxes our pick put rooms my phone rang. I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was Jedite calling, I had to tell him about Serenity so I answered and went in my room and locked it so Serenity would not hear what I have to say and just to be sure I answered in Italian.

"Ciao, Jedite?" There was a pause and thankfully I think he got the hint that we were not safe to talk freely.

"C'è Mina è qualcosa che non va, c'è un motivo per cui non si può parlare liberamente?" I took a deep breath, and then asked him what was running in my mind for the last half of the day.

"Sì, c'è ... che cosa ne sai di reincarnazione?"

He paused again then asked, "Perché me lo chiedi Mina?"

"Ho visto Serenity e non ditemi che è morta perché io in realtà parlato e l'abbracciò e lei sembrava vero Jed. Lei non è cambiato un po." There was a moment of silence and then he talked again.

"Venite nel mio ufficio quando si ha tempo libero. Ho libri e documenti tutto su quello che mi stai chiedendo, Mina." There was a bit of shuffling at his end before he talked. "E 'davvero la sua Mina? E 'davvero Serenity?" I nodded my head and began to silently cry.

"Sì, sì, è davvero lei e sai cosa? Mi ha chiesto se abbiamo mai incontrati prima, era come sapeva che ero suo cugino; sua sorella." He then reverted back to English.

"When you get the chance Mina, bring her by the house. I really want to see her in person" I sniffed and wiped my tears and my nose with a tissue.

"Non sei intenzione di farmi una domanda per la prova di quello che sto dicendo è vero?" I asked. He laughed, a good hardy laugh; it was weird because the last I heard him laugh like that was when we were still living with the pack.

"No Mina. I trust you completely." He responded.

"Alright then I'll see you when I see you Jed. Take care."

"Bye Mina." He hung up and I fell backwards on my bed and bounced a bit on impact. I thought for a moment and then I spoke out loud.

"Is there a reason you are back Serenity, what is the Moon Goddess planning with you?"

**Translation**

"Hello, Jedite?"

"Mina there is something wrong, there is a reason why you cannot speak freely?"

"Yes, there is ... what do you know about reincarnation?"

"Why do you ask Mina?"

"I saw Serenity and do not tell me she's dead because I actually talked and hugged her and she seemed real Jed. She has not changed a bit."

"Come to my office when you have free time. I have books and papers all about what you're asking me, Mina."

"Is it really her, Mina, is it really Serenity?" (**A/N: I am using google translator and it keeps translating the wrong words and so I am sorry to those who know it and speak it or are Italian, so don't freak when you read it.)**

"Yes, yes, she really is and you know what? She asked me if we never met before, it was as if she knew that I was her cousin; her sister." **(See A/N if you speak, know or are Italian)**

"Are you not going to ask me for proof of what I am saying is true?" **(See A/N if you speak, know or are Italian)**

**Here is chapter 4 and thanks for those who are waiting for this chapter; you guys are the best readers and fans for this story and my other Sailor Moon AU stories. I know you are wondering when I am going to update "**A Woman Scorn" **and **"A Story that Repeats Itself"**? ** **For **ASTRI**, I might do a rewrite and fix my plot but don't worry I think you guys are going to like it and if not then I am sorry for disappointing you. As for **AWS**, I am writing the chapter; so don't trip okay?**

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think and I'll catch you guys on the flip side **


	5. Chapter 5- What she saw and heard

**Sorry guys for taking so long guys…I'll update soon as I can but life gets in the way of people, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in anyway shape or form that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, I just own plot of this story okay? Enjoy you guys **

_A Week later…_

Serena and Mina walked up to a very tall building with two tough military looking men standing by the glass door and then stepped in the way, halting them in their path.

"Stop. Do you two have an appointment, or a work ID?" Mina dug into her Gucci handbag and pulled out an ID and handed it to the guard.

"I think this speaks for itself boys" She says. The two guards peered down on it and then stood up straight.

"Sorry we didn't recognize you Miss. Hunter. You and your guest may pass." Then they parted like the red sea and Mina confidently walked passed them and Serena scurried behind her. Once then were inside, one of the guard spoke out. "Did you see that shy girl? She is one beautiful lady." His partner looked at him and then said.

"Yeah she is and Miss Hunter is one sexy woman." The first guard nodded in agreement.

"Very true"

**~R; R~**

Serena looked around her surroundings in awe. She saw people walking quickly to point A to point B, and the front desk people were busy answering phones calls. Serena looked up and saw people on the upper levels walking in and out of rooms and none of these people looked like they were lazing around wasting time.

"My brother is very strict with the rules and people not doing their work." Serena looked at Mina as she pressed the elevator button to go up. Mina looked at her and smiled, "If people are not doing their jobs then the people we are protecting won't be protected." The elevator dinged and opened and Mina stepped in and Serena followed. Once closed Mina grab her ID card slid her card and typed her pass word and the elevator started to move up.

"This is impressive. How long has your family been in this business?" Mina leans on the railings.

"My brother started this company about 5 to 6 years ago", she cleared her throat to continue. "Our parents died on a hunting accident" Serena looked down and cleared her throat at the confession.

"I'm sorry I asked Mina. It must have been hard for you and your brother all these years huh?" They were quiet for a moment then Mina spoke.

"It has been a long time since then Serena. Trust me. Is it sad, yes? But life's goes and we have to go along with it." Mina looked at her reflection on the elevators doors, "But it is worse when all of your family members are all gone and you are the only one left." Mina's tone went from indifference to cold monotone. Serena frowns at that.

"Sound like you know it feels" Mina looked at her and falsely laughs.

"Um…no just talking out of my ass Serena. It just came to me." Mina laughs once more. Serena looked at her for a moment then laugh along with her.

"You are such an airhead Mina but what you said was true though, it could be worse though." Elevator dinged and opened and Mina stepped out and Serena followed out. It was the same situation she saw at the floor level. Mina grabbed her hand and led her to the end of the hall to an office door with the plaque that said _**'CEO Jedrek Hunter'.**_ Mina knock three times before a gruff voice sound through the door.

"Come in Mina." She opens the door and there sitting like a king in his castle was Jedrek Hunter or better known as Jedite. Serena couldn't turn her eyes away from this man who looked like he was hand carved by the gods themselves. When Jed stood he was about 6'4 foot tall to her 5'7 feet height. He had honey blond hair, blue eyes and could see the shape he was in, in his suit which she was not going to lie but he was in **great** shape. He started to walk towards them.

"Hello there Serena, I am Jedrek Hunter; Mina's older brother, pleased to meet you." He stretches out his hand for her to shake with. Once she placed her hand in his something happen.

She stood frozen

_Serenity running in the forest in tears while her hands her on womb _

Her eyes dilated

_Jedite got her hand and pulled her towards him to stop her_

Then she saw it

"_Serenity please, let me get you somewhere safe, please!"_

Parts of it

"_Well, well, well. Looks like we caught some wolves, boss."_

"_Run Serenity run!" _

"_Capture her!"_

"_Don't let escape!"_

"_Ahh, AHH!" Serenity screamed as ran away from them, until she tripped; fall on her side of her hip._

_Four men on top of her_

"_I am going to show you how a man should treat a woman"_

"_Arugh! She bit my tongue that bitch bit my tongue." Serenity was panting and then the leader screamed in anger "Pin her down I am going to tame this bitch!"_

_Whipping her with a whip_

_Serenity screaming as they all violated her repeatedly and Jed screamed in the background to stop._

_BANG!_

Serena rolled her eyes to the back of her head and then fainted. Jed caught her in time before she dropped to the ground. Mina was at her side in seconds, patting her face lightly.

"Serena, Serena wake up. What's wrong?_"_ Jed carried her to the couch in the room. He laid her down and walked to his intercom.

"Get me a glass of water."

"Right away sir." The secretary replied. Jed walked back to a panicking Mina.

"Don't worry Mina she's fine, she just fainted." He kneeled down next to her as she looked at him angrily.

"I know that you idiot. It is just that we don't know what caused it" She looked back at Serena and patted her face once more. Jed stayed quiet for a moment with his eyes closed as if he was listening.

"Her heart rate is normal and her breathing as well. She's fine." He stood up and walked back to his desk and picked up some books and a folder, "Mina I have what you wanted." Mina stood up and walked towards the desk and grabbed the books and places them in her bag as the door opens and placed the glass on his desk. Once the secretary left Mina sat down in the chair provided.

"Aren't you wondering as too why she fainted when she shook your hands Jed?" Mina wondered. Jed stood quiet.

"I want to know too Mina." He then looked at Serena, "She's waking up." Mina quickly stood up as Serena stirred in her slumber. She was by her side in a second.

"Serena are you alright? What happen?" Serena groans as she sat up and Jed handed her the glass of water to her.

"Here, drink this." Serena took a sip of it and then looked at them.

"What happen to me?" Mina looked at her funny.

"You fainted once you shook Jed's hand." Serena frowned. What caused her to faint in the first place?

"Do you remember Serena?" She shook her head.

"All I remember is hearing a gunshot." Mina looked shock; she lifted her head at Jed as he as well was in shock at that. Serena looked back and forth at them, "What? Did I say something bad?" She asked them. They shook their heads still looking at each other then Mina looked as Serena.

"No just wondering Sere, just wondering." Serena stood up feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Sorry I fainted Jedrek; you must think I am a werido huh?" Jed laughed.

"Well if that was you being an airhead then you got nothing on Mina." Mina elbowed him hard in the stomach and he grunted but did not double over.

"Don't mind him Serena. Let's go back to the dorm and do this another time." Jed grunted in agreement. Serena walked out the door and Mina followed but she stops at the door frame.

"You think Serena has Serenity's memories or they are the same person, Jed?" He was quiet once more, and then answered.

"I'm starting to think they are one in the same" She looked at him

"I thought as much." Then she was quiet; in thought. "How come when I hugged her a week ago she didn't react the way she did with you?" She asked. Jed kept quiet.

"I think it is because I was there that night; that horrible night. I think I have a deeper connection with than I thought." He walked back to his desk and sat in his seat. He picked up a document and without looking up he said to her, "Find out what you can from those books and papers," He then looked up. "We need to know more and be prepared, understand?" Mina nodded her head and left. Once alone he dropped the document and sat in thought.

"**Who would have thought that I would be the one that triggers these horrible memories?"**

**~R; R~**

Once they got to their dorm room, Serena went to bed and Mina followed her lead and went to her room. She locked her door in case Serenity wanted to go in her room. She grabbed the books Jed gave her and crack the book open.

"And now we figure out why Serenity was reborn." She said with determination.

**Well here is chapter 5, Please R&amp;R and tell me what you guys think and see you guys soon.**


End file.
